


I'm Slipping Under

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ava has to take a work call in the middle of sex, so Sara takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214
Collections: Avalance Stories





	I'm Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I got inspired to write, have fun 😂

Sara let out a distraught groan as Ava pulled back from their heated makeout session, slowly withdrawing her hands from under Sara's chest to look in disdain at the emergency landline they had that was for when Ava was needed for work. Of course, the one night that they had off together was interrupted and everyone knew not to call unless it was  _ truly _ an emergency, so it wasn’t like they could ignore it.

It was just frustrating. 

“Don’t you dare.” She grabbed Ava’s shirt, pulling her back down in a token attempt to try and convince her wife to not leave the bed. Sara hooked her legs over Ava’s hips and pulled her forward even more, their lips hovering close enough so all Ava would be able to think about was kissing her.

Except, out of the two of them, Ava had the better restraint so instead of another kiss, she was met with air as Ava pulled away and then slipped off the bed. “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll be back quickly.” She disappeared out of the room towards the annoying phone, leaving Sara to dramatically flop backwards onto the bed, turned on and lonely.

Sara pouted more the longer Ava took so she rolled over to try and ignore the burning need that had built up between her thighs. Which, if you asked her, wasn’t possible at all because,  _ god _ , her wife was so hot and Ava knew, she  _ knew _ exactly what would rile Sara up until she was a trembling, needy mess under her.

Thankfully, she knew that she could get Ava feeling the same way so it wasn’t a problem at all.

She clenched her thighs together, a small whimper tore from her involuntarily as the slight friction felt so good on her throbbing core. Well, there wasn’t a reason that she couldn’t just take care of herself, right? Plus, Ava would definitely enjoy the show when she came back from her unnecessarily long phone call.

Sara shifted her hips a little, trying to figure out the best way to do this without flipping onto her back because the friction was just too good for her to move out of this position. There was the added bonus that this was her preferred position for getting off, she couldn’t help that it felt  _ good _ . What were the gods gonna do? Smite her?

She really wishes they’d try her.

Anyways, she had more important things to do, preferably Ava but she could make do. Though, the thought of Ava was always a pleasant one and never failed to help get her off when it was the lonely hours of the morning and her wife was away at work burning the midnight oil.

Sara pressed her chest in the bed, grinding just so that the friction would be perfect against her sensitive nipples. Ava’s mouth would be ideal but this wasn’t bad, just different than what she wanted. Another little groan passed her lips at the thought of Ava’s on her, anywhere and nowhere as her wife was notorious for teasing when she was toppy. 

Sara could almost feel those soft lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking gently before biting down to cause little sparks of hurt to ripple through Sara’s body. Next, Ava would use a hint of tongue to soothe the bites and she’d place soft kisses on the swells of her breasts, reverent and gentle despite the fact that she’d just bitten Sara.

How long did a phone call take again? 

Instead of contemplating further on that, she chose to spread her knees a little and lift her hips so she could slip a hand inside her panties. She moaned as her fingers slipped through her folds with ease, all Ava’s fault of course and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe just having Ava here, she’d tease Sara for being so wet and ready all the while just tracing around where Sara needed her the most.

Her hips bucked into her hand involuntarily as she muffled the next noise into the pillow. Her other hand was gripping the sheets near her as she kept shifting to allow her arm room under her so she could properly rub and  _ push _ where she needed the pressure.

Once she actually got a little bit of a rhythm going, she managed to roll her hips in time with her shallow thrusts to try and push deeper inside but her angle wasn’t the best. So she’d either have to make do and hope Ava would be back soon, or....

She drew her knees under her, almost crying out as she had to stop the movements that her hand was doing as a result, Sara pushed up with her other hand and a grateful noise escaped her throat as she sunk further onto the two fingers that were inside of her cunt. How far gone was she from a make out session that she was already ready to come just by a little bit of penetration and a few light touches?

Don’t even get her started on what it would be like if she had Ava with her, whispering soft little words of love and praise as she relentlessly chased an orgasm for Sara, her single minded focus domineering all other senses and so utterly  _ hot  _ that Sara couldn’t even protest if she wanted to. She never wanted to, she wanted to lose herself in Ava’s presence every single time, she wanted to break apart and fucking  _ come  _ in her arms.

Ava would catch her, she always did and always would, even before they were married.

Her thrusts became erratic as a particularly sinful thought crossed her mind, it definitely involved her wife and a few naughty things that Sara wanted to do to her whenever she came back. Needy little moans spilled from her lips, she would stifle them but her other hand was currently holding her up as she rode the other, chasing a stubborn orgasm that should have been easy with how worked up she had been thanks to her damn wife. 

She paused to readjust her angle and then heard that wonderful, wonderful husky voice say, “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Sara grunted and reached out with a shaky hand, beckoning Ava over pulled her into a desperate kiss as Ava’s sneaky hand replaced her in her panties. It made the world of difference to have those beautiful, long fingers slide inside of her, her thumb pressing down on her clit. Now that Sara’s hands were free, she fell fully into her wife, throwing her arms around Ava’s neck to help support herself as wicked fingers proceeded to do their thing. Finally, Ava leaned in to kiss her just as she started to finally come after endless minutes of chasing her high.

“I did not expect that.” Ava chuckled, smiling against Sara’s lips.

“Well, what did you expect to happen when you left me to my own devices? Now, lie down, I want to taste you.” Sara laughed heartily as Ava let out a few swears before doing as she was told, gazing up at her with all the love and lust she could muster.

Honestly, Sara thinks she could get used to a lifetime of that.


End file.
